El poder de la luna
by michan-natsu
Summary: Gakuen Alice una escuela donde todos los príncipes, princesas, doncellas reales y miembros importantes de los reinos del mundo asisten, todos menos Mikan, hasta que algo desafortunado ocurre lo que hace que vaya a Gakuen Alice. Pero ¿que pasara si Mikan asiste como doncella real, en vez de asistir como la princesa que es?
1. Capítulo 1: el reino Yukihara

**Resumen:** Gakuen Alice una escuela donde todos los príncipes, princesas, doncellas reales y miembros importantes de los reinos del mundo asisten, todos menos Mikan, hasta que algo desafortunado ocurre lo que hace que vaya a Gakuen Alice. Pero ¿que pasara si Mikan asiste como doncella real, en vez de asistir como la princesa que es?

No soy dueña de gakuen alice ni de sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El reino Yukihara**

Existen muchos reinos alrededor de todo el mundo, y cada reino tiene una forma diferente de dirigir su pueblo; pero de entre tantos reinados solo unos pocos son los que más destacan, de hecho solo son siete los que más resaltan de entre el resto no solo porque sus ubicaciones forman una estrella de seis puntas sino también las características únicas de los terrenos y de gobierno que poseen cada uno.

Esos reinos son: el reino Yukihara, Hyuuga, Imai, Nogi, el reino Ibaragi, Andou y el reino Z.

El reino Yukihara se encuentra al norte de la estrella en una llanura rodeada de árboles, montañas y mares, se caracteriza por los cristales que se encuentran en sus terrenos. La piedra protectora del reino es la _**piedra de la luna,**_ que otorga grandes poderes a la realeza, y estos a su vez distribuyen al pueblo unos poderes llamados alices en forma de piedras, según las capacidades y habilidades de cada uno.

La piedra de la luna es miembro de la gran familia de minerales feldespatos que incluye alrededor de dos tercios de todas las piedras en la tierra y exhibe una amplia gama de colores desde verde, marrón, amarillo, rosa grisáceo, arco iris e incoloro hasta muy raros azules; cada color representa un alice diferente, entre mayor intensidad sea el color de la piedra mayor poder tiene el alice. La historia sostiene que los ancestros del reino pensaban que la piedra se formó a partir de piezas reales de luz de luna, y muchos todavía creen que el futuro puede ser visto en su etéreo rayo. El especial resplandor azul de luz que se desliza a lo largo de la superficie de la piedra, es causada por un tipo de refracción de la luz llamado adularescencia. La piedra de luna es la piedra de nacimiento del mes de Junio.

En el reino se encuentran cuatro cuevas que otorgan grandes habilidades y conocimientos a quien logre pasar sus pruebas. Estas cuevas son: _**La cueva de las espadas, El ojo de la Reina, La cueva de las velas y La cueva de los cristales.**_El guardián de las cuevas es Yue. Según las leyendas Yue es alto y fornido de gran belleza, sus cabellos largos y plateados semejantes a la luz de la luna están recogidos en una cola de caballo baja simbolizando la paz en el reino, cuando este se encuentra en peligro sus cabellos están sueltos liberando todos sus poderes; sus ojos azules controlan las aguas del reino haciéndolas ricas y fructíferas para cosechas; su voz suave y melodiosa se convierte en un trueno cuando hay un inminente peligro que amenaza la estabilidad del reino. Su armadura azul contrasta perfectamente con su plateada vestidura.

La cueva de las espadas conocida desde hace 100 milenios, sus cristales semejan espadas de hasta 2 metros de largo. Es la menos profunda, lo que la hace más accesible. Sus cristales son complejos ya que contienen formas biogénicas, fosilizadas por minerales de los cuales hay múltiples depósitos. Asimismo, parece que hay restos de polen en los cristales y, probablemente, material biológico útil para el estudio del ADN**.**

Según las leyendas la cueva de las espadas otorga grandes conocimientos sobre las guerras, estrategias y manejo de armas, junto con grandes habilidades y destrezas de combate a aquellos que logren llegar hasta el cristal principal.

El ojo de la reina es una cueva con una alta temperatura y humedad dentro de la geoda, que presenta procesos de condensación, provocan la formación de calcita en la superficie. Al descubrirla encontraron una pequeña apertura, dentro de la cueva de unos 8 m de diámetro, cubierta con grandes cristales blancos, translúcidos, y transparentes. Parecía que un ojo los estaba mirando; una burbuja obscura dentro de la cueva brilla como un diamante al tener contacto con la luz de luna.

La cueva otorga sabiduría, astucia, inteligencia y grandes habilidades de liderazgo.

La cueva de las velas es la cueva de más grande. Lo que la vuelve única y especial, es la presencia de un sinnúmero de formaciones parecidas a la escarcha en climas fríos extremos, que se desarrollaron sobre la superficie de los cristales en la cámara superior de la cueva. Otra de sus características es que la superficie de sus cristales se ha re-disuelto parcialmente, dándoles una opalescencia perlada. Su temperatura es de 43-45ºC mientras que la humedad relativa es de menos 80%. Esta cueva otorga conocimientos sobre las diferentes ciencias, especialmente la de la medicina.

La Cueva de los cristales posee cristales gigantescos, algunos tienen el tamaño de pinos adultos, de más de 15 metros de largo y más de 10 toneladas de peso. La temperatura y la humedad en el interior de las cavernas son de alrededor de 65°C. Las aguas subterráneas de estas cuevas, son ricas en azufre debido a los yacimientos cercanos de metales, causando que se disuelvan las paredes de piedra caliza, lo que libera grandes cantidades de calcio. Este, a su vez, se combinó con el azufre para formar cristales a una escala nunca antes vista.

La cueva otorga resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, habilidades y destrezas en el manejo de las corrientes de aire y en la caza.

En el centro del reino se encuentra ubicado un gran palacio de cristal con gran diversidad de colores cambiantes de acuerdo a la luz reflejada en ellos, posee grandes salones de baile, grandes jardines con bellas flores de diversos tipos y colores; en los jardines centrales del palacio se localiza la piedra de la luna, mide nueve metros de alto y cuatro de ancho, esta se encuentra flotando a un metro del suelo mientras gira sobre su eje despidiendo rayos luminosos sobre el reino, la piedra tiene forma de rombo.

El reino está gobernado por el rey Izumi y la reina Yuka. Izumi es un rey con gran presencia, porte y elegancia, inspira gran respeto. Es alto de cabellos rubios, piel morena y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, posee gran inteligencia, y habilidades de pelea; es amable, bondadoso y de carácter firme; y lo distingue su gran alegría y jovialidad.

La reina Yuka posee una gran belleza gracia y elegancia; tiene la piel clara y una buena figura, su cabello marrón es recta y sedosa, sus ojos avellana esconden un brillo de sabiduría en ellos. Sus habilidades en la caza y en planeación de estrategias la hacen ser admirada y respetada por su pueblo, la distingue su gran serenidad, madurez, y compasión.

El rey y la reina tuvieron tres hijos, el hijo mayor Rei, la heredera a la corona Mikan y el menor de la familia Youichi.

Rei tiene veintidós años, es muy pálido, con cabello negros y calculadores ojos negros. Siempre lleva una máscara blanca que le tapa los ojos. También lleva anillos en cada uno de sus dedos y un pendiente que actúa como un dispositivo de control de Alice. Viste de negro lo que aumenta su apariencia de ser una persona peligrosa, es muy bueno en habilidades de combate y en planear estrategias en el campo de batalla, es leal y protector hacia su familia y su pueblo. A pesar de que hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna guerra en el reino desde hace más de doscientos años, Rei se encarga de entrenar todas las tropas del ejército y prepáralas por si surge alguna guerra.

Mikan es la segunda hija y la sucesora al trono desde que su hermano le cedió el puesto. Al igual que sus padres posee gran belleza, porte y presencia, sus ondulados cabellos castaños le llegan hasta la cintura, a diferencia de su madre y su hermano su piel es morena; sus grandes ojos ámbares siempre tienen un brillo alegre y misterioso; es respetada y querida por todo el pueblo. Es inteligente, amable, bondadosa y compasiva. Su gran preocupación por su pueblo, al igual que sus habilidades en el combate, en la caza, en planear estrategias, su desinterés al ayudar a otros y su alegría son grandes características de ella.

Youichi tiene doce años, posee piel clara, cabellos plateados y unos profundos ojos grises. Asiste a Gakuen Alice desde hace tres años, al igual que sus hermanos es bueno en el combate. Es protector y leal con aquellos que le importan, ayuda a su hermana cada vez que puede y siempre está pendiente de su reino.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a subir el siguiente tan pronto acabe de escribirlo igual que el de mi otra historia**

**La información sobre las cuevas y la piedra de la luna las saque de google =)**


	2. Capítulo 2: El incidente

**Resumen:** Gakuen Alice una escuela donde todos los príncipes, princesas, doncellas reales y miembros importantes de los reinos del mundo asisten, todos menos Mikan, hasta que algo desafortunado ocurre lo que hace que vaya a Gakuen Alice. Pero ¿que pasara si Mikan asiste como doncella real, en vez de asistir como la princesa que es?

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El incidente.**

**Mikan POV**

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que mis dos doncellas entraron corriendo en mi habitación. Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche, ¡eran las dos de la mañana!; estaba a punto de preguntarles porque me habían despertado cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes del corredor.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunte volteando a ver a una de mis doncellas.

"Alguno de los grupos rebeldes, logro entrar en el palacio" me respondió Nonoko mientras cogía un abrigo para mí.

Nonoko Ogasawara es una mis dos doncellas, tiene dieciséis años al igual que yo, su cabello de color azul como la medianoche le llega hasta la cintura, sus ojos zafiro que siempre están brillando de alegría hoy tenían reflejado el temor y preocupación que estaba sintiendo, tiene piel clara, es delgada pero no en exceso y tiene curvas en los lugares correctos. Posee una gran amabilidad y alegría, es muy diligente. Nonoko tiene el alice de la química y el color de su piedra es azul celeste.

Anna es mi otra doncella, ella y Nonoko son hermanas; Anna tiene quince años; igual que su hermana tiene la piel clara y los ojos azules, sus ondulados cabellos rosas caen en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura. Ella es comprensiva y cariñosa, posee el alice de cocina y el color de su piedra es un rosa pálido.

Conozco a Anna y Nonoko desde que tengo diez años, cuando ambas llegaron con sus padres para trabajar en el palacio, por lo que son unas amigas muy cercanas para mí. Ambas asisten a la famosa escuela Gakuen Alice.

"¿Han oído sobre qué grupo de rebeldes es?" pregunte calmadamente mientras me colocaba el abrigo que Nonoko me paso. Es la primera vez que logran entrar al palacio desde que comenzaron los ataques hace unos meses.

"No, pero según he oído de los guardias, todos los rebeldes tienen una extraña marca en sus ropas" dijo Anna pasándome unas sandalias.

"Hay que irnos, como no sabemos qué grupo son no podemos estar seguras de que no nos lastimen si nos encuentran" Les dije a las chicas dirigiéndome a mi biblioteca.

Corrí todos los libros de la estantería superior hacia la derecha y luego los de la estantería siguiente hacia la izquierda. Tan pronto como corrí todos los libros una apertura apareció al lado de la biblioteca, conducía hacia los jardines centrales del palacio.

Tan pronto como entramos la puerta se cerró y se prendieron las antorchas que estaban a lo largo de todo el pasaje. Pude ver que Anna y Nonoko estaban nerviosas así que decidí distraerlas un poco.

"¿Qué tal la escuela?" pregunte calmadamente.

"¿eh? Va bien, aunque nos estamos preparando para el festival de primavera, por lo que no hay clases en estos días" me respondió Anna.

"Y ¿Qué están haciendo este año?" pregunte curiosa, los festivales de Gakuen alice son diferentes todos los años, ninguna clase hace lo mismo dos veces.

"El tema de este año son las hadas, Anna está desarrollando una nuevas galletas con forma de hadas, Hotaru está creando robots en forma de hadas para poder volar y yo estoy creando un suero de fantasía" me dijo Nonoko emocionada

"y ¿Cuándo empieza el festival?" pregunte interesada.

"Empieza en dos días" me dijo Anna, sus ojos azules brillan con alegría.

"Este año lo hicieron temprano" digo mirando hacia el fondo del túnel en donde se empezaba a divisar la salida. Normalmente el festival lo hacían a mitades de abril, pero no estábamos sino a mitades de marzo.

"¿vas a poder venir este año?" me pregunto Nonoko; sus ojos brillando entre curiosidad y expectación.

"No, lo siento" les respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Las únicas veces que alguien ajeno a los estudiantes podía entrar en Gakuen Alice eran en los festivales. Los estudiantes tenían prohibido salir de la escuela excepto en ocasiones de extrema importancia cuando los padres de los condes, príncipes, princesas, doncellas o algún otro noble, mandaban una carta al director correspondiente explicando la situación. Por supuesto Anna y Nonoko era un caso especial.

Nadie dijo nada más en el resto de camino; unos minutos más tarde llegamos al final del pasadizo, era una pared de roca con antorchas a ambos lados, en el extremo derecho había un tablero con números, ingrese el código y pronto la pared se abrió dejando a la vista la gran piedra de la luna brillando intensamente en el centro del jardín.

Salimos del pasadizo y pude oír la puerta cerrándose; unos metros más adelante, estaban mis padres y mi hermano esperándonos. Gracias a la luz que despedía la piedra pude ver las sonrisas de alivio en sus rostros.

"Me alegro que estén bien" me dijo mi madre cuando estuve a pocos metros delante de ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunte luego de haber abrazado a mi familia. Anna y Nonoko estaban detrás de mí en silencio.

"Aún no sabemos cómo lograron entrar, aunque Rei pudo descubrir de que bando son" dijo papá, su sonrisa de antes había sido remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

"Y ¿Quiénes son?" pregunte volteando a ver a mi hermano.

"Son los Surudoitanken" respondió mi hermano mirando hacia el palacio. Hay tres grupos de rebeldes los Yoru no Kage, Suurudoitanken y los Yínsè jiàn.

Los Yoru no kage viven en el norte del reino, sus integrantes son exiliados de los otros reinos que se han refugiado aquí, no sabemos sus razones de ataque pero es el grupo menos peligroso de los tres, normalmente solo lanzan frutas hacia el interior del castillo o hacen disturbios a las afueras del palacio.

Los Suurudoitanken vienen del sur-este del reino, son rebeldes inconformes con sus alices o con las pruebas de ingreso a los diferentes rangos dentro del palacio, sus amenazas se centran en la familia real y los soldados, a veces realizan secuestros de familias de soldados, pero nunca han causado muertes.

Los Yínsè jiàn son los más peligrosos, no tenemos mucha información sobre ellos, lo único que sabemos es que viven en el sur-oeste del reino. Solo han realizado dos ataques al palacio, pero cada ataque es silencioso y siempre dejan al menos un muerto.

Los ataques empezaron de repente hace unos meses, el pueblo solo está informado de dos de los tres grupos: los menos peligrosos, debido a que el último grupo solo está detrás de la familia real; y solo los reyes de casi todos los reinos están enterados de los ataques, pero ni siquiera los príncipes y princesas de dichos reinos saben de esto. El único reino que no sabe nada es Z, debido a que mi hermano y yo sospechamos que los líderes de los rebeldes vienen de Z.

"Por precaución te vamos a enviar a Gakuen Alice" dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos. No había asistido a Gakuen alice debido a mi compromiso con el reino, a pesar de que no voy a tomar posesión de la corona dentro de un par de años más, he estado ayudando a mis padres en el manejo del reino.

"Vas a asistir como una doncella real, para no llamar la atención" dijo mi madre ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de mi padre.

"¿Pero que va a pasar con mi parte de manejo del reino?" pregunte preocupada.

"No te preocupes por ello, aun vas a poder ayudarnos, las habitaciones son privadas por lo que aun vas a poder manejar todo el papeleo de comercio y eso sin que nadie lo note." Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Aunque no voy a poder visitar el pueblo al menos voy a poder ayudar en algo, además voy a poder ver a Hotaru y You-chan

"¿Cuándo empiezo?" pregunte alegremente.

"El lunes justo después del festival de primavera" dijo mi hermano dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado, disculpen la demora. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y los que siguen mi historia. voy a intentar actualizar pronto. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

**Yoru no kage: sombras de la noche**

**Suurudoitanken: Dagas punzantes**

**Yínsè jiàn: Espadas plateadas**


	3. Capítulo 3: Gakuen Alice

**Resumen:** Gakuen Alice una escuela donde todos los príncipes, princesas, doncellas reales y miembros importantes de los reinos del mundo asisten, todos menos Mikan, hasta que algo desafortunado ocurre lo que hace que vaya a Gakuen Alice. Pero ¿que pasara si Mikan asiste como doncella real, en vez de asistir como la princesa que es?

No soy dueño de Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan POV**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando me desperté, Anna y Nonoko no habían regresado de la escuela desde el festival luego de haber insistido que me las podía arreglar sin ellas por un par de días.

Estuve entrenando en los jardines por una hora para luego dirigirme a mi baño y tomar una relajante ducha. Luego de quince minutos salí y busque en mi armario el nuevo uniforme que me había llegado ayer, constaba en una falda negra con una raya blanca al final de la misma que me llegaba a mitad de muslo, una camisa de polo negra con una corbata blanca y una chaqueta corta banca con negro en los bordes.

Me coloque unas medias negras que me llegaban más arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón blancos, me cogí el cabello en una cola de caballo y me coloque un poco de rímel y brillo labial.

Cuando estuve lista salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el comedor, en una de las dos esquinas de la mesa se encontraba sentado mi padre, a su lado derecho mamá y a su lado izquierdo mi hermano, camine hacia ellos y me senté al lado de mi hermano.

"Buenos días cariño" dijo mi madre una vez que me hube acomodado.

"Buenos días" respondí para luego dar las gracias a la criada que me trajo la comida.

"¿Estas lista para la escuela?" pregunto papá mirándome.

"Si, no puedo esperar para ver a Hotaru, y a You-chan" dije alegremente empezando a comer mi desayuno.

"Narumi te va a recibir una vez que llegues allí" me informo mi madre con una sonrisa. Narumi era un viejo amigo de la familia, se conocían con mis padres desde que estudiaban en Gakuen alice, mi padre era su profesor y mi madre su sempai, cuando se graduaron él se convirtió en un maestro allí, pero aun así nos venía a visitar a veces, además era uno de las personas de más confianza que teníamos dentro de Gakuen alice.

"Principe Rei, lo necesitan en los cuarteles generales, y ya está lista su limosina Princesa Mikan" nos informó un criado que acababa de llegar, para luego hacer una reverencia y volver a irse.

"Cuídate Mikan, si necesitas algo no dudes en hablar conmigo" dijo Rei-nii revolviéndome el cabello.

"Gracias Onii-chan" dije sonriéndole. Termine mi desayuno unos minutos después y les di un beso a mis padres antes de dirigirme hacia la salida.

"Suerte Mikan" dijo mi padre dándome un abrazo.

"Si necesitas algo avísanos, relájate y haz amigos y quien sabe tal vez encuentres alguien que te guste" dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras me daba un abrazo.

"Si quien sabe" le respondí con una sonrisa.

**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**

Luego de media hora por fin llegamos hasta el parque principal de todo el reino. Es un gran parque lleno de árboles de todos los colores, tiene dos caminos de piedra el de la izquierda lleva hacia las dos fuentes y el de la derecha que conduce hacia el lago, es como estar en un pequeño bosque, lleno de árboles, flores y pájaros. Tome el camino de la izquierda.

"Buenos días princesa" me saludo una señora que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que están a los bordes del camino.

"Buenos días" respondí con una sonrisa.

No era extraño que los ciudadanos me reconocieran al verme ya que recorría cada vez que tenía tiempo las ciudades del reino y como andaba casi siempre sin guardaespaldas no se sentían tan intimidados.

El sendero estaba rodeado de hermosos arboles Jacarandas dándole un toque mágico al camino, al fondo del camino se encontraban dos majestuosas fuentes de dos tres niveles cada una.

En la parte de arriba de la primera fuente se encontraba una réplica en mármol de la piedra de la luna que está en el castillo, en el nivel inferior hay seis piedras talladas en representación de los seis reinos y en el último nivel se encuentran dos coronas (una de rey y otra de reina) representando a la realeza.

Separada solo por un par de metros se encontraba la otra fuente, esta tenía en la parte superior una persona alada con cabello largo recogido en una cola baja debajo de sus pies estaba el nombre de Yue, debajo de la imagen se encontraban dos coronas entrelazadas (una de princesa y la otra de príncipe), por último en el nivel inferior de la fuente se encontraban seis creaturas animales alados, cada una con un símbolo en sus patas.

Me dirigí hacia el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre las dos fuentes y toque la base de la fuente de Yue, al hacerlo el agua empezó a fluir flotando a mi alrededor, cuando vi esto me incline y toque también la base de la fuente de la piedra de la luna; el agua de esta empezó a fluir igual que la otra hasta que formaron un circulo a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos y espere.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en medio de una pradera con una réplica de las dos fuentes.

"Bienvenida a Gakuen Alice, Mikan" me dijo Narumi con una gran sonrisa, él estaba llevando una camisa rosada con unos pantalones blancos y una boina a juego.

"Gracias Naru, me alegra volver a verte" le respondí mientras le daba un abrazo.

Las fuentes era una de las dos formas de entrar a Gakuen alice, cada reino tiene un par de fuentes que conducen a Gakuen alice, la otra forma solo la conocemos los de la realeza y se usa solo en casos de emergencia siempre y cuando la familia real del reino al que se dirigen lo autorice.

Gakuen alice es una gran isla submarina ubicada al norte de todos los reinos en alguna parte del fondo marítimo, nadie sabe su ubicación exacta y solo tiene dos formas de acceso en cada reino, lo que es una ventaja ya que es muy segura, además gracias a la cúpula cristalina que la rodea se puede ver los alrededores del fondo marino.

"Por decisión de tus padres y de los tres directores tu rango son tres estrellas, pero siempre puedes subir de rango si quieres, es solo para no llamar tanto la atención debido que vas a asistir como doncella" me informo Narumi empezando a caminar hacia los dormitorios de preparatoria.

"No tengo ningún problema con eso" dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa, en realidad nunca me ha gustado estar rodeada de tantos lujos.

"Otra cosa más Mikan, la mayoría de las doncellas se refieren a la realeza con honoríficos, así que recuerda hacerlo" dijo Narumi al mismo tiempo que me daba una mirada de disculpa.

"Gracias por advertirme Naru" le dije con agradecimiento sincero, en realidad no me importa, pero va a ser un poco difícil de acostumbrarse.

Luego de cinco minutos más de estar caminando llegamos por fin a los dormitorios.

"Este es el tuyo Mikan, espero que te guste, tu tío, tu hermano y yo lo decoramos" dijo Narumi abriendo la puerta para mostrármelo, era un cuarto mucho más pequeño que el mío de vuelta al palacio, pero era perfecto para mí, constaba de una pequeña sala, un dormitorio con baño y un estudio. Las paredes de la sala son moradas con flores negras, el piso es blanco, las paredes del dormitorio son naranjas con plateado al igual que las del estudio.

"Me encanta, muchas gracias Naru" dije después de haberlo visto por completo.

"Tu equipaje llego ayer" me dijo Naru al notar que me quedaba viendo hacia el rincón de la sala donde se encuentra mi equipaje. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Vamos, las clases están por empezar" dijo Naru mientras salíamos de la habitación.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, subiré tan pronto pueda. Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y a todos los que siguen mi historia.  
**

**Feliz año Nuevo!**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡¿Una nueva doncella!

**Resumen:** Gakuen Alice una escuela donde todos los príncipes, princesas, doncellas reales y miembros importantes de los reinos del mundo asisten, todos menos Mikan, hasta que algo desafortunado ocurre lo que hace que vaya a Gakuen Alice. Pero ¿que pasara si Mikan asiste como doncella real, en vez de asistir como la princesa que es?

No soy dueño de Gakuen alice.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¡¿Una nueva doncella?!**

**Mikan POV**

Me encontraba afuera del salón de clases esperando que Narumi me diera permiso para entrar, pude escuchar a Naru decir que tenían un nuevo estudiante para ser interrumpido por un montón de preguntas de la mayoría de la clase, luego de unos minutos por fin Naru me llamo.

Entre al salón vigilando que cada paso que daba no fuera muy elegante, ni que tuviera la postura perfecta característica de los nobles.

**Natsume POV**

Estaba en el salón de clases esperando que gay-sensei llegara, aun no sé cómo deje que Ruka me convenciera de venir a clases el día de hoy.

"Buenos días mis amores" dijo Naru entrando con su tonto baile, pude escuchar solo gemidos provenientes de la clase como respuesta.

"Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante" dijo gay-sensei antes de ser interrumpido por la clase.

"¿es una chica?"

"¿es parte de la nobleza?"

"¿Qué alice tiene"?

Luego de un par de minutos Naru por fin logro calmar a la clase, estaba a punto de acomodarme a dormir, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro una chica. ¡Genial otra fangirl!. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Pero a pesar de eso había algo especial en ella, a pesar de que sus pasos eran un poco torpes su presencia era imponente, una presencia digna de la realeza.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura tengo dieciséis años y soy una doncella del reino Yukihara" se presentó la chica. ¿Una doncella? Pero entonces ¿porque tiene esa aura alrededor de ella?

Vi como la chica nueva recorría la mirada por toda la habitación, sus ojos expresivos mostrando curiosidad y en algunos momentos algún tipo de reconocimiento; de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me asegure que mi expresión luciera aburrida, espero que no sea igual que mis otras fans.

Intente apartar mis ojos de los de ella, pero no pude, el brillo que sus ojos marrones tenia era algo que no espere, sus ojos brillaban con conocimiento, como si supiera que escondo tras mis expresión aburrida, una sonrisa se deslizo por sus labios.

La voz de Naru hizo que ella rompiera la mirada. Esa chica es…diferente.

**Mikan POV**

Luego de presentarme recorrí la mirada por toda la habitación pude ver miradas de sorpresa, admiración, y envidia en la mayoría de rostros, solo cuatro pares de ojos me reconocieron: Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru y…Luna. Un par de ojos carmesí me llamo la atención, tenía el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos aburridos como si no le importara lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero gracias a las enseñanzas de Nii-chan pude leer las emociones ocultas en esa fachada, él tenía curiosidad.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta para Mikan-chan?" pregunto Naru, impidiéndome seguir descubriendo los misterios que hay en esos impresionantes ojos rubí.

"Si Koko" dijo Narumi señalando a un chico de pelo arenoso y una sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué alice tienes?" me pregunto frunciendo el ceño para luego volver a sonreír.

"El alice de barrera, y el alice de agua" Respondí sonriente. Sabía que alguien lo iba a preguntar por lo que había acordado con mi familia decir estos dos alices para que no me descubrieran porque solo la princesa tiene el alice de anulación, además resultan excelentes para mi defensa.

"Eso lo explica" dijo Koko en un susurro para si mismo, pero debido a mis agudos sentidos lo alcance a escuchar.

"Mikan-chan, tu asiento es al lado de Natsume-kun en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana, y tu pareja será Natsume" informo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Por qué una simple doncella como ella, estaría asociada con el príncipe Natsume?" dijo alguna chica y susurros se escucharon por toda la habitación, pero no preste atención. Así que él es un príncipe. ¡¿Qué estas tramando Naru?!

"Tienen periodo libre para que puedan conocer a Mikan-chan mejor" dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, impidiéndome preguntarle algo.

La mayoría del salón se había ida luego del anuncio de Naru, solo quedaban los que al parecer eran amigos de Natsume ya que se habían acomodado alrededor suyo, entre ellos estaban Anna y Nonoko, también quedaban el grupo de chicas con que Luna estaba.

Me dirigí a mi asiento pasando por delante de Hotaru no sin darle una mirada de luego-te-lo-explico. Cuando llegue Anna y Nonoko me abordaron en un abraso de oso.

"Me alegra que estés aquí Mikan" me dijo Anna mientras me soltaba.

"Te extrañamos demasiado" dijo Nonoko también soltándome del pequeño encierro en que me tenía.

"jaja, pero solo han pasado unos pocos días desde la última vez que nos vimos en el palacio" les dije riendo. Estaba a punto decir algo más cuando una voz femenina me interrumpió.

"¡¿No vas a hacer nada con ella Luna?! Es decir ¡mírala! No tiene derecho a acercarse a Natsume-sama" pregunto una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

"No por ahora, si quieres hacer algo hazlo tú." Le respondió Luna poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero antes de salir me dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"¡Escúchame bien! No sé porque Luna no quiso advertirte pero más te vale que no te acerques a Natsume-sama, ni a nadie de las familias reales, si no lo vas a lamentar" dijo la chica pelinegra antes de salir del salón con las demás chicas detrás de ella.

"¿Quién era?" pregunte aun mirando el lugar por donde salieron.

"Esa era Elisa la princesa del reino Z, Luna es su mano derecha, además son las presidentas del club de fans Natsume-Ruka" me dijo Anna, volteando a verme.

"Ella y Luna intimidan a cualquiera que se acerque a los príncipes" complemento Nonoko con el ceño fruncido

"Hmm" dije pensativamente. Así que ella es la princesa de Z, porque no me sorprende que tenga esa actitud, pero si Luna es su mano derecha ella puede saber algo, voy a tener que hablar con ella después.

"Por cierto Mikan, ven y te presentamos" dijo Anna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Mikan él es Kitsuneme, sus padres hacen parte del parlamento del reino Hyuuga. Tiene el alice de vuelo" Dijo Nonoko son un pequeño sonrojo, interesante. Kitsuneme tiene el pelo de color arenoso pero un poco más oscuro que el del chico Koko y sus ojos me recuerdan a los de un zorro.

"Hola, dime Kitsu" me dijo Kitsuneme con una sonrisa.

"El que está al lado de Kitsu en Kokoro, el hermano de Kitsu, tiene el alice de lectura de mente" Siguió presentándome Nonoko.

"¿Por qué se suicidó el libro de mates?" me pregunto Koko adoptado una seriedad falsa

"Porque tenía demasiados problemas" le respondí también imitando seriedad

"Me gustas, llámame Koko" dijo regresando a su habitual sonrisa

"El chico de gafas es Tobita Yuu, es parte de la nobleza en el reino Nogi, tiene el alice de la ilusión" nos presentó Anna con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara. Jeje.

"Llámame Inchou, es un placer conocerte Sakura-san" Dijo Inchou sonriendo tímidamente.

"Llámame Mikan" le respondí con una gran sonrisa.

"Soy Mochiage pero dime Mochu, tengo el alice de Telekinesis, mi familia hace parte de la nobleza del reino Yukihara." Se presentó un chico de cabello negro asentí con la cabeza. Conozco a sus padres hacen parte del parlamento, siempre me dijeron que si iba a Gakuen Alice le avisarían a su hijo para que me cuidara.

"Yo soy Sumire Shouda, tengo el alice de predisposición perro-gato, mi familia hace parte del Parlamento en el Reino Imai" Se presentó una chica de cabellos verdes.

"Gusto en conocerte, Permy" dije solo para molestarla.

"¡No me llames Permy!" Me respondió enojada.

"Como quieras…Permy" respondí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Escuche varias risas entre dientes de parte de Koko y Kitsu.

"¿Por qué tu…?" alego Permy enojada. Es muy divertido molestarla.

"El chico rubio con un conejo, es el Príncipe Ruka Nogi" dijo Nonoko cortando a Permy.

"Gusto en conocerlo alteza" respondí con una pequeña reverencia, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo las caras de sorpresa de Anna y Nonoko.

"llámame Ruka no me gustan las formalidades entre amigos, Sakura-san" respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Claro, entonces llámame Mikan" le respondí con una sonrisa, lo comprendía perfectamente, era agotador tanta formalidad.

"¿Y tú eres…?" le pregunte a Natsume con una sonrisa, a pesar de saber perfectamente quien es. Solo quería molestar su ego un poco.

**Natsume POV**

Me sorprendió que Luna no quisiera venir a molestar a la nueva, me quede observándola con mi fachada estoica todo el tiempo que la estuvieron presentando a mis amigos. Cuando se inclinó hacia Ruka pude ver las caras de sorpresa de Anna y Nonoko. ¿Por qué se sorprenderían si es el saludo normal a un miembro de la realeza?

"¿Y tú eres…?" me pregunto la chica nueva con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. ¡¿Esta chica sabe quién soy y aun así pregunta solo por molestarme?!

"Natsume Hyuuga" le respondí con una sonrisa arrogante solo para ver como reaccionaba. Pero lo siguiente que dijo nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

"Hmm, No sé porque tienes un club de fans si eres tan arrogante, pero bueno no es como si esas chicas tuvieran gustos refinados." Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

¡¿Ella se atrevió a insultarme?!

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. intentare subir pronto. muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y a todos los que comentaron.**


End file.
